1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level bracket that is attached vertically, horizontally or diagonally to a post or pipe to align that post or pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Setting fence posts is always difficult work, particularly when the posts must be set in a straight upright position. This type of work has previously been done with an ordinary spirit level that is placed along the side of the post being set. This method of setting posts ties up a worker""s hands that could be used to be doing something else related to setting the fence post.
The related art describes a number of level devices that can also be used to set fence posts as well as other structural members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,249 issued Jun. 28, 1974, to Stone, outlines the use of a self-gripping spirit level that is designed to be used by ironworkers to set and align piping. This particular spirit level utilizes magnets to attach itself to the piping being set, thereby freeing up the user""s hands to perform other functions related to setting the piping other than holding the spirit level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,782 issued Sep. 3, 1974, to Johnson et al. outlines the use of a multipurpose spirit level designed to be used by a wide variety of craftsmen. This spirit level sits on a v-shaped base that can be placed on piping as well as other structural members. Like the device outlined in the Stone patent, this spirit level also utilizes magnetic material to secure the spirit level to magnetically attractable work members, thereby also potentially freeing up a user""s hands to do other things. A makeshift protractor is also provided on this device to set piping at different angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,093 issued Aug. 10, 1982, to Eadens outlines the use of a plumb tool that utilizes a body member having a pair of right-angular arms for use in engaging the object that is to be plumbed. A ledge projects from one arm and supports an orbital bubble level and a bead chain is attached at one end to the body member and is adapted to encircle the object that is to be plumbed. This device is also designed to free up the hands of the user for positioning and securing the object while it is being plumbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,040 issued Dec. 11, 1990 to Mish et al. outlines a device that is specifically designed to align and set posts. A first elastic band is used to form a right angle with a spirit level placed on each end of the elastic band. The first elastic band is then placed around the post and a second elastic band is used to encircle the remainder of the post. The second elastic band is attached to one of the spirit levels secured by a securable hook placed on the end of the second elastic band into a receiving eyelet on the other spirit level. The device can also be secured around the post using nails and nail holes provided on the bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,205 issued Feb. 18, 1992, to Egbert outlines an apparatus for removably attaching a leveling device to an object. The apparatus is used to attach a carpenter""s level to a substantially vertical stud at a construction site while the stud is being fastened into place. The apparatus can free up the hand""s of a lone construction worker who needs to keep a stud plumb while fastening the stud into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,094 issued Jun. 6, 1995, to McCord et al. outlines the use of an adjustable level that utilizes a L-shaped bracket, a one-bubble housing attached to the L-shaped bracket and a spring-loaded flexible cord that wraps around and secures the object being aligned. Magnets are also provided on each side of the bracket to add security to metal objects, such as pipes, that might be aligned with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,856 issued May 12, 1987, to Hall et al. outlines the use of a kit used to facilitate the construction of a fence with vertical posts and horizontal rails. Both can be set using the leveling device that is included in the kit, which is designed to be attached to the vertical posts and horizontal rails with hook and loop fasteners being set so as to free the hands of a user and to facilitate the rapid positioning and alignment of these posts and rails.
The device outlined in the Hall et al. patent is the only device found in the related art that utilizes a hook and loop fastener for securing a leveling device to a post or rail that must be aligned. The hook and loop fasteners however, can be better arranged and designed than those used in the device outlined in the Hall patent. That is what is really needed, a better designed leveling device using hook and loop fasteners that can be used to free up the hands of a user while aligning a post or rail.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a post level device that is used to align post or pipe materials horizontally, vertically or diagonally. The device utilizes two adjustable brackets attached to the ends of a structural support bar. xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-bolts, wing nuts and a Neoprene(copyright) insert are used to adjustably hold the two spirit levels, that can vary in length. A hook and loop fastener secures the device to the post or pipe materials, thereby freeing up the user""s hands to conduct other activities. A second embodiment of the device is also provided which can be used for aligning smaller post and pipe materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device that can align post or pipe materials while a user utilizes his hands to conduct other activities.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hands-free leveling device that can align post or pipe materials that is easily adjustable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hands-free leveling device that can align materials vertically, horizontally or diagonally.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hands-free leveling device that can utilize differing sizes of spirit levels for aligning both large and small post or pipe materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.